After Failsafe
by winged-saetta
Summary: Short story about Wally and Artemis after the episode Failsafe. Ignore my disgustingly uncreative story title please xD Please read and maybe you could possibley review? :D Sorry about it being OOC...not my fault...my friend's fault xD


((Wow...This story's publishing is delayed xD))

((Kayy well this actually is not my story...it's my friends xD She doesn't have a fanfiction account(I don't know why :/) so she asked me to publish her story under my account.))

((Anywaysss...enjoy the story! It takes place after Failsafe...so if you haven't seen that episode yet...I suggest you watch it. It is a truly amazing episode! :D))

* * *

><p>Artemis released an irritated groan as she heard loud noises coming from the kitchen. Like the rest of the team, she decided that she would stay in her room at the cave that night, considering everything that had just occurred with the failed simulation. She sat up and her head whipped to the digital clock on her nightstand. It was 1 in the morning. Great. It's not like she was sleeping before anyways. She was to deep in thought to actually go to sleep.<p>

Curiousity took over her, and Artemis decided that she would investigate the noise. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she was too lazy to change out of her green Soffe shorts and her white t-shirt that exposed her midriff. She didn't even bother to tie her hair up in the usual ponytail.

When Artemis arrived in the kitchen, she smirked when she saw Wally facing the fridge and eating a whole gallon of ice cream. She cleared her throat to inform him that she was in the room.

Wally heard somebody clearing their throat so he quickly put the ice cream back in the freezer before turning around. When he saw Artemis, he had to fight the urge to run over to her and embrace her tightly. Instead of doing that, he dropped his spoon and starred at her. "Hey."

Artemis felt strange with the way Wally was acting. Why did he sound so serious? She decided that a lot of terrible things must have happened in the simulation after she…died. "Hi. How are you?" Artemis mentally smacked herself for asking that question. "Sorry…standard question."

Wally couldn't fight the urge anymore. He had to have her in his arms. So in a flash, he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her so tightly, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

To say Artemis was shocked by Wally's action was an understatement. She had no idea how she should react. She just awkwardly stood there as he hugged her. "Wally?"

"I…I thought you were dead. Artemis, I was so scared that you really died." Wally released Artemis and looked her in the eyes. He placed one hand on her hip and the other caressed her cheek gently. "I was so scared that I was never going to see that beautiful face of yours again."

Artemis was now completely stunned. Was this really Wally? The boy that annoyed her to no end? The boy that she thought hated her with a burning passion? Artemis took his hand and removed it from her face. "Wally, I'm fine. I never really died. I'm alive and I'm planning to stay that way for a while."

Wally nodded, refusing to meet Artemis's gaze. He felt embarrassed that he was acting so upset right in front of Artemis. "You have no idea how upset I-we were when you got zapped by that beam."

"I'm sorry. I should have jumped out of the way. If I wasn't so careless, M'gann's subconscious would have never taken over the simulation and none of us would have been emotionally scarred by what was supposed to be a simple training session." It was Artemis's turn to avoid Wally's gaze. She felt so ashamed. Both her father and Green Arrow had trained her to be more careful.

Wally starred at Artemis, wearing a look of disbelief on his face. "What? How could you even begin to blame yourself for all of this? It wasn't you fault! Artemis, you didn't do anything wrong!"

Artemis shrugged and then turned away from Wally. "It kind of was my fault. If I didn't die…M'gann wouldn't be so upset now. Did you see her after we all woke up? And after Martian Manhunter explained what happened? She was sobbing. She seemed so upset…and it was my entire fault. I was trained to be more careful."

Wally grabbed Artemis's arm and spun her around. "None of this was your fault. You died to save all of us. You sacrificed yourself just so all of us could be safe. Besides, the whole thing was really my fault. Didn't you hear J'onn? He said that after I was out of the way, all of our collective emotion or whatever was silenced. Plus, I could have saved you from the beam. It all happened way to fast."

Artemis looked up at Wally, her eyes wide. Was he crying? No…he wasn't. He looked like he was about to break down though. "Wally, it wasn't your fault either. I don't think it was even M'gann's fault. Nobody meant for any of that to happen. It just did."

Wally finally decided to meet Artemis's eyes with his own. "But what if next time it happens it isn't just simulation? What if you really get hurt and you...die? What if I never get to tell you how I feel about you?"

"Wally, I-" Artemis began, but was interrupted by Wally speaking.

"No. Artemis, I think that I'm in love with you. I mean, I've never been in love before but I think I actually love you. It's either I love you or I really like you a lot. I don't know. Just…when you died…I didn't think I could go on without you. I was determined on finding you alive…and when it was confirmed that you were gone…I just died inside. And I know we don't always get along, but I don't care. I know there's something between us and I think you feel it too." Wally then cupped her chin in his hand and captured her lips in his. He felt her kiss back, which made him kiss her even harder.

Artemis ran her fingers through his short red hair as they kissed in the middle of the kitchen. She didn't realize it, but soon they were in her room, on her bed, making out. After a couple more minutes of kissing, Artemis got off of Wally and laid down so that she was facing him. "Hey Wally?"

"Yes Beautiful?" Wally absent mindedly stroked her long blonde hair as she spoke to him.

"I like you a lot too." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before burying her head in his chest.

That night, she had the best night's sleep of her life.

* * *

><p>((Hope you enjoyed the storyy! :D This isn't my story( sadly :'( ), but I totally ship this couple cause they are soooooo freaking amazing together! :D))<p> 


End file.
